Her Happy Family
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Gillian and David create their own happy family. Not Callian. Burster all the way! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A Buster fic. Because I love them. You don't have to. Don't read if you don't want to. I don't own anything.

Her Happy Family

by

JustLikeGill

* * *

><p>She layed in bed and stared up at the ceiling, smelling the hot chocolate from the man lying next to her. "Hunny..." She whispered out. He breathed heavily, pretending to be asleep. She didn't buy into it for a second. "Baaaabyyy..." She called out to him again. "I know you're awakies. I want some hot chocolate and I know you have some. I can smell it." Her adorable baby voice was too much to take anymore. He opens his eyes and looks up at her cause she's up on her elbow her head resting against her hand. "Told you you were awakies."<p>

He chuckles lightly. "Morning." His morning voice rumbles through the room.

She giggles adorably and buries her face into his chest as she says 'good morning' back to him. He can barely understand her due to the fact that her syllables are broken up by laughter. His response is a smile and a light chuckle. "Tell me you love me." She smiles up at him, still using the adorable baby voice.

"I love you, Gillian." She smiles and starts giggling into his chest again.

"I love your morning voice, Davi." She rolled around on top of him in a fit of even more giggles.

Things had been going great with David, ever since he left the DEA and dropped the fake name. Cal had been happy to see Gillian happy again after a day of sadness and fear for what was happening to her boyfriend. David stood at the hospital, knowing they were going to make him leave her behind. He walked two steps down the hallway and heard her walk into the doorway and turned back around. He wanted to see her one last time but couldn't bare to walk one more step when he saw her face as he turned around. He practically ran back to her and picked her up a little with his one good arm. "I can't leave you like they want me to." He had whispered in her ear. She held onto him tight and kissed every inch of his face. "I love you." She said between each kiss, afraid she might lose him if she didn't.

They went back to his apartment and spent the rest of the night and into the next morning in bed. She tried to clean his scrapes and bruises the best she could and he told her to get showered and dressed. She did as he said and dressed herself with his favorite colors in mind. "I'm ready." She told him and she gently woke him up from his light sleep on the couch. They went to a bakery and stopped by a park on the way home to eat. He completely surprised her by proposing at the bench they had lunch at. She happily said yes and they went by a jewelry store on the way home to pick out her ring, being that the proposal was last minute.

As she lay on her fiancé in bed and listened to his heartbeat, she spun her ring around her finger and thought of their plans for the wedding day.

"Fine…" His deep voice in the room sounded like a low rumbling thunder in the middle of a field. He reaches his hand behind her. Rubbing her back before smacking her ass.

"Hey! Not your ass." She sits upright and reaches over him, carefully shielding her backside and grabbing the warm mug next to the bed. She straddles his lap as she sips at the hot chocolate. "Yummy…French Vanilla?"

He nods and runs his hands up and down her thighs. "I know you well." Without even looking at him, she can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes you do. I wouldn't have it any other way." She leans down, carefully steadying the mug of warm liquid so it doesn't pour down on top of them both, and gives him a soft kiss. His hands resume their position when she sits back up. She sips at it a few more times before putting it back and sliding down until she's laying against his chest again.

"Are you planning to get up anytime soon, Gill? I'm getting hungry." He nudges at her.

She lifts her head to look at him. "No, I wasn't planning on it. Besides, today's your day to cook. Remember? You get Saturdays?"

He groans. "Alright. You take a shower, sexy thing, I'll make us breakfast."

She makes a sound in response. A cat-like purr sound to it. Then rubs her thigh against him. "If you really want to miss the shower, you can make me chocolate chip pancakes." Her sexy voice slowly fades to one sounding more like a baby.

He flips them over and kisses her, their tongues speaking a language all their own. Fighting against each other for dominance. When all they want is to taste the other.

"You taste like French Vanilla hot chocolate." He says, laughing when they break apart.

"I can't help it. Hot chocolate's good." She climbs off of the bed and starts walking toward the bathroom slowly. "Will you turn the shower on for me, babe? You get the temperature just right." She starts stripping her clothes off and throws them all toward the hamper and keeps walking to the bathroom. He watches her walk around their bathroom naked and gets up barely in time to see her bend over the bottom drawer.

"Damn. I love you, Gillian." He reaches into the shower and turns the water on until it's just perfect for her. "Here you go, my love." She smiles to herself at the many pet names he gives her. "I'll make your breakfast. Come down when your done, baby girl."

She steps into the shower and hears him downstairs playing with the dog and telling him not to jump up at him.

* * *

><p>Before stepping out of the bathroom she checks the way her sweatpants look against her legs before walking out and downstairs. Once in the kitchen she hoists herself up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen, the dog sniffing up at her hanging legs. "My pancakes ready?" She asks adorably.<p>

"Not yet, baby. I'm trying to make it into a shape and ended up burning a bunch of the batch because I was trying to get the shape just right." He apologized.

She smiles and rubs the back of his legs with her feet. "Thank you, baby boy. You're eating some with me, right?"

"Course." He says as he pops some chocolate chips into his mouth. "You know I love chocolate as much as you love it."

She laughs and jumps down off of the counter and wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "Yet another reason I love you, babe."

"Oh, there's others?" He says, smirking.

"Oh yeah. That and you're great under the sheets." She teases back at him.

"You know it." He flips the pancake over. "Your pancake is just about ready."

"Yay!" She claps and lets go of him to grab for two plates. One for her pancake and one for his two unmade ones. She then sits at the table and bounces her legs around, exciting the dog who barks up at David for food. "Stop it!" She scolds Max, their golden retriever. He pouts up at her adorably. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" He says over his shoulder.

"Did you give Max his food yet?" She looks down at the puppy who is playing with his own tail.

"Yeah. I did." He sets her heart shaped chocolate chip pancake in front of her and kisses her head. "And I'm feeding you now, sweetheart."

"Thank you sweetie!" She gushes as he pulls the chair out next to her and scoots it as close to hers as he can.

"You're welcome." He says and smiles at her as he pulls her close. She sits half on her chair and half on his lap. He cuts a piece of her pancake and feeds it to her.

"Mmm…" She moans around the chocolaty piece of pancake. "It's so good, babe."

"Thank you." He smiles into her hair as he kisses her head.

* * *

><p>More Chapters to come. :)<p>

Love,

Gill. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two my Burster fans. J I own nothing. Some strong T in this one. And just so we're clear, his last name is Atherton. He says so in episode Headlock (2x18).

* * *

><p>Their wedding is in a week. She can't wait to marry this man. She loves him more than she has ever loved anyone, and she will admit it. And he loves her the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>She's picking his clothes out to match with the dress she's wearing to his parents house for their 2nd Saturday of the month dinner when she sees two papers sticking out from under the shirts she's pulling out from the drawer. <em>He should really get a better hiding spot for surprises.<em> She nosily peeks at them. Two plane tickets. She checks the date on them. The day before their wedding day. _THE DAY BEFORE?_ Her head screams at her. _Where is he going on the day before our wedding? And who is he going with? _She can't process what she's seeing. The man she loves about to walk out on her, the day before their wedding. Maybe the date was just a mistake. Hopefully it was just a misunderstanding.

She hears the shower shut off and quickly returns the tickets to the drawer. She takes his shirt over and puts it on the bottom of the bed. "I picked your clothes out." She calls out to him.

"Thanks, Gill." He calls back.

She pictures the wedding dress that she bought. She pictures walking down the aisle. She pictures them reciting their vows to each other. She pictures them shoving cake into each others face. She pictures them happy. And she pictures them together. She then pictures the tickets lying in his shirt drawer.

She wants to ask him. She wants him to be honest. _I'll give it a day or two._ That's what she decides.

She found the tickets. That's that. She'll put it behind her for a couple days, act like normal. If he doesn't say anything, she'll bring it up. _What is normal?_ She walks into the bathroom and watches him doing his normal morning routine. Once he is stationary, she pushes herself up to stand on the tips of her toes and nuzzles his neck.

"Hey there, baby." His deep voices rumbles, sending vibrations through his veins that are currently under Gillian's tongue.

She breaks away from his neck long enough to say, "Hey, babe."

"What's gotten into you?" He says when her hands snake around his waist and her fingertips slide under the edge of his boxers.

"Hopefully you." She purrs into his ear.

"We have to leave for my parents soon, and we're already running behind. You know I would, I just don't want to tell my mother we were late because I was screwing your brains out." His voice becomes slightly strained at the end of his sentence when he hears Gillian moan behind him.

"I wouldn't want you telling your mother that. Okay fine, what about when we get home?" She asks, scooting between him and the sink.

"When we get home," He looks down at her dark blue eyes, "I promise to screw your brains out."

"Can't wait." She says barely above a whisper, trying to control herself from getting too turned on.

* * *

><p>"David! Gillian!" Exclaims his mother, Lynn, the second they crack the door open. "You're late."<p>

"Sorry Mom." He leans over and hugs her.

"You should know better than to be sorry." She says before hugging Gillian.

"Yeah, come on." Gillian teases him.

He leans over to Gillian, whispering in her ear. "You keep that up and I'll tell her why we're late."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head 'no'. He snickers and wraps his arm around her waist. She leans against him as they walk into the kitchen. Gillian and Dave each reach for one his mom's famous chocolate chip cookies. They make adorable faces at each other between bites and sit on the bar stools while his mom continues to cook her pastries.

They're in the middle of sharing a chocolate chip kiss when David's twin brother, Steve, comes in. "Break it up you two." He says lightly smacking David on the back of the head and reaching for a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey! We're getting married in a week. We deserve to be a little naughty." Gillian whispers to him as if she doesn't want Dave's mom to hear.

"I heard that!" Lynn yells over the laughter of the guys while Gillian blushes slightly.

Gillian then smacks Dave on the arm for laughing at her.

"You look like you need rescuing." Says Michelle, Steve's wife, to Gillian.

"Yes! Please!" Gillian hops of the bar stool, blowing a kiss to her fiancé as walks past. She interlocks arms with Michelle, who has practically grown to be her sister. "How do you plan to rescue me?" She says as they walk out of the room.

"I'm going to show you the orchard. Where you're getting married!" They both smile and half squeal in excitement.

Dave looks out the window and sees Gillian and Michelle in the orchard, now joined by Steve's oldest girl Anna-who is 15. Anna is waving her arms about, trying to explain how to set the flowers on either side of the aisle. Michelle has pulled swatches of color out of her pocket and is holding them up to the surrounding trees, the grass, and Gillian. Not only is Michelle like a sister to Gillian, but she is also her wedding planner. Gillian is laughing and posing when she needs to be matched to a color swatch. Michelle now produces a pen from her pocket and is writing something on the back of one of them. Steve snaps and brings David's mind back to the kitchen.

"Come on. You get to spend the rest of your life staring at her. Can't you spare ten minutes for your twin brother?" He asks, smiling.

"Fine." He smirks mischievously and hits his arm. "Tag!" He starts to run off and Steve starts after chasing him when their father comes walking down the stairs.

"Steven! David! Stop that! You are 40!" They immediately stop.

"Aww, Dad. He can't help it. He's in love." Steve says, picking up an apple.

"So what if I am? It's not illegal." He catches the apple that Steve tosses him and starts walking outside to the orchard.

"I swear, he just can't stay away from that girl." Lynn says once Steve and Dave walk out.

Dave sneaks up on Gillian and picks her up around the waist, swinging her around in circles. She squeals loudly and he plants kisses on her neck.

"Hey there!" He says in her ear. For the first time all day she remembers the tickets she found and her stomach begins to knot up.

"Hey baby." She says, trying not to sound upset. She doesn't want to worry about them. She shouldn't have to. What if there is just a mistake? She knows how much he loves her.

"Gill? Did you hear me?" He's saying, looking her in the eye.

"What? No, I'm sorry. I was paying attention to the color swatches. What's up baby?" She tries her best to cover for her thoughts.

"I got a surprise for you." Her eyes light up for a second before he starts tickling her.

"David! Stop!" She says between laughter. He stops and pulls her up onto his back. "Honey! Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm your rag doll." She holds onto his shoulders to stay on his back, to spite her words. He looks into her baby blue, saucer-like eyes.

"I love you so much, Gillian." He reaches a hand up and runs it through her soft brown hair. She smiles shyly, just the way she had the first time he said it. A soft rosy color appears on her cheeks.

She contemplates asking him now about the tickets. She's pretty sure she won't be able to wait two days to figure out the mystery behind what they are.

"Hungry?" He offers her the apple core, poking his tongue out.

"Oh gee thanks." She grabs it from him and tosses it toward a nearby tree. She quickly returns her hands to his shoulders. "I'm scared I'm going to fall." She explains when he looks at her funny.

"Don't worry, baby girl." He tightens his grip on her legs. "I've got you."

_Any other guy wouldn't have done that,_ she tells herself. _What is going on with those damn tickets?_

"Babe?" She says, "I have to talk to you later, okay?" She tries not to sound upset.

"Okay, hunny. Is everything okay?" He turns his head as much as he can to see her.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for sticking around my Burster fans! OMG, I am so sorry about the whole cliffhanger. I hate them! So, I am making up for it (hopefully). Although this is a chapter full of angst (tiny angst), the angst will be resolved by the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>They're in the car, on their way home. It's silent. They usually have music on and sing along. "What did you need to talk to me about?"<p>

She waivers for a minute, trying to decide how to approach the subject matter. "You remember when I said I didn't want any secrets or lies in our relationship?" He nods in conformation, his heart seizing slightly at the thought of either of them lying to the other. "I want that to be true." She breathes gently, "So, I have something to ask…"

He waits until they pull up to the red light and he looks over at her. "What is it, Gill?" His words are full of concern as he grabs for her hand.

"I found something this morning." She looks up at him, then nods toward the light when it turns green. He drives on, turning a left on the street.

"What did you find?" His usually smooth voice cracks slightly under the pressure.

"I-" she sighs, not wanting to upset him, "I found two tickets in your shirt drawer." She breathes in and puts her right hand in front of her face, shielding the sudden tears.

He looks a bit confused. "What?"

"I found the tickets. Just tell me where you're going. Please, I don't want this to be some big deal." A tear or two slides down her face slowly.

"You weren't supposed to see them yet…" He says, slightly frustrated.

"When were you going to tell me?" She's hurt and deservedly so.

"Soon, I didn't want you knowing last minute. Why are you so upset by this?" He looks over at her briefly.

"How could you even ask me that?" She tightens her hands into fists.

"Because I don't understand why your mad! Okay, so I didn't tell you as soon as I knew about it. What's the big deal?" He asks.

"You're leaving the day BEFORE our wedding. How am I supposed to be calm about this?" A few more tears slide down her face.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, now confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." She says as he pulls up beside the curb in front of their house.

"Because I don't know what you are talking about. Show me." He says.

He turns off the car and follows her up the sidewalk to the house. She unlocks the door and walks past Max who is barking up at her excited to see her. Her heels click angrily against the floor and up the stairs. She pulls his shirt drawer open pulls out the tickets, harsh tears pouring down her face.

"Here." She pushes the tickets toward him. "Look at the date."

He glances over the date. "Babe, I'm so sorry. They printed the date wrong."

"What?" She sobs lightly, and unbelievingly.

"I called and got us tickets to The Caribbean for our honeymoon. It was supposed to be a surprise. We would leave right from the reception. I never meant to hurt you, baby doll." He pulls her close as she cries into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for getting mad at you." Her nails lightly dig into his shirt. "I love you so much. Please don't hate me."

"Gillian, I could never hate you." He lifts her head up, gently talking to her and reassuring her. "I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He brushes her tears away with his thumbs while he cradles her face. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

A new flood of tears takes her over and she buries her face in his chest again. "I wov yoo." Her voice is adorably muffled from her tears and the fact that her face is hiding in his shirt. She pulls away to clearly say what she had originally tried to say. "I love you, David." As soon as she's done with her sentence she buries her face into his chest again.

He lifts her head again and kisses her sweetly. He pulls her bottom lip between his and gently sucks on it for a few seconds. She then does the same to him.

* * *

><p>She wakes up with the cool sheets pressed against her bare body. She rolls to her right slightly and presses up to a source of warmth, her fiancé, also naked. She sighs happily and glances on the floor, seeing two piles of clothes with two tickets lying next to them. She rolls over even more to her right and lays near him and closes her eyes, laying her head against the pillow near his shoulder. The pillow smells like him as does the whole side of that bed. She rolls back to her left noticing that this side of the bed smells like herself. She rolls back, lying against him again and listens to his soft and steady breathing which lulls her nearly back to sleep when he suddenly jolts awake.<p>

"Huh?" He says as he nearly jumps out of his own skin.

"What happened to you?" She says laughing.

"I don't know." He says laughing with her. "I just jolted awake." He slips his muscular arms around her small waist. "How'd you sleep?"

She stretches against him. "Good." She replies. "How was your sleep?" She slips her hands up under his back, laying on top of him.

"Great. Especially getting to watch you sleep before I fell asleep." She smiles shyly. "You're really cute when you sleep. Even more so after good sex."

She laughs. "After great sex, you mean."

"After great love-making." He nods. "It's more meaningful than just great sex."

"You're right." She pokes at his forehead, "I love to see your brain at work."

"You like that? Huh?" He tries to sounds impressive by saying fancy word after fancy word.

"Mmm…that's what I'm talking about." She kisses his chest in random spots. Her moan of approval on his choice of fancy words sends chills across his body. "Gets me going." She laughs sexily against his chest.

"I can see that." He says, rubbing his hands down the sides of her body. She wriggles against him in response to his touch. She sensually slides her fingertips across his shoulder and down his arm.

"You know we'll be married in a week." Her smile turns from shy and bashful to an all out grin.

"I do know that, sweetheart." He laughs lightly and kisses the top of her head. "Mrs. Gillian Atherton…you like the sound of that as much as I do?"

"I love the sound of that." She smiles into his chest and it warms both of them.

* * *

><p>In a few days they will be married. He will be hers. She will be his. Neither of them can wait. They have the wedding planned. His biological family and her work family will be attending. Cal is the maid-well mate-of honor. Their wedding colors are silver and blue. It's her dream wedding with her dream man. It's going to be a perfect wedding. She's sure of it.<p> 


End file.
